User talk:Feathermerchant10
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Pacific Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Cpl. Merriel Shelton targeting the M2 Mortar.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Movieguy5000 (Talk) 15:09, May 30, 2010 Goodluck Thanks for helping us with the site. Ask me if u need help. Don't be afraid to make mistakes as all of use make it too. Goodluck Thanks for helping us with the site. Ask me if u need help. Don't be afraid to make mistakes as all of use make it too. Bill Smith If you have the time, please help modify the page about Pfc. Bill "Hoosier" Smith, a page that as of this moment is still underdeveloped. Thank You Bill Smith Thank you for the edits to the Bill Smith article. Thank you for your edits to this wiki. It's nice to have some help around here. If you have any questions, just respond to my talk page. - Movieguy5000 Be my guest. - Movieguy5000 Just so you know... I saw you're contributions to the wiki, and I convinced Movieguy to promote you to Adminastrator, along with Bobleckie, and me. I know you are currently unaware of you're knew duties, so I've decided to let you know. AnyGuy 05:34, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Assisting help Feathermerchant, I was wondering if you could do this little thing for me. For those that don't have their fates revealed, such as Cecil Evans, William Lapointe, J.P. Morgan, etc, I'd like for you to google their names and search any records, and find a little bit more about their backgrounds, and what happened to them. I have tried to do this, but all of the sites won't let me see what info they've got, because I need an account, and they make me have to pay for them, and I don't have enough money to afford paying for these sites. Please, I am asking this of you for the sake of information. AnyGuy 23:53, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I am currently busy as of the moment with work so I can probably do it by next week. I'll edit the pages as soon as I have the right information. Can you post the links of the pages where you need an account? I'll try to see if there are alternatives. Feathermerchant10 09:44, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay, they are here, here, and here. AnyGuy 18:57, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't know much about any of the character's backgrounds, but here is some helpful information on Cecil Evans that you could use in your search. I read in a Bio of John Basilone that he was 18 during the Battle of Guadalcanal. So that would probably mean that if he was still alive today, then he'd be either 87, or 86. AnyGuy 19:05, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm interested in obtaining your photo of Merrit Edson: '1stmardiv_edson_NC.jpg' for a Marine Corps digital art piece to be installed within a new building on base. Can you please help with how we can go about obtaining or can you tell us if it is considered 'public domain'? Thanks for your help!